The Naughty List
by Bird-Bean-Salad
Summary: John and Dave decided to do one of those sexual christmas rps. John is Santa and Dave is the elf who just so happens to be on the naughty list. you get the idea. this is basically (really bad) pwp. nothing more.


**this was based of this picture: ** . /9400717f462a4836bdca3521028c8c7f/tumblr_my628vRv7O1sl81g3o1_r1_ **originally by pooplette on tumblr. **

* * *

It was the 23rd of December and you and Dave still have a few more presents to wrap. Well actually Dave did. He had insisted you do another roleplay. So there you were in a Santa suit, while Dave was in a tightfitting green and red elf suit.

You were looking over the list of naughty and nice names, when you noticed Dave's name on the list. Of course it was there.

"Dave, can you come here for a minute?" You looked up at him. He had just finished wrapping another present. He put the tape down and came over to sit beside you on the couch. "Your name is on the naughty list." You pointed to his name written in cursive.

"Why are you surprised? You know how naughty I can be" he chuckled and you felt your cheeks heat up. But you kept a serious face and glared at him.

"None of my elves should be on the naughty list. Everyone knows that. Especially you." you rolled up the list and put it on the table beside you.

"What can I say Santa. I am your little ho ho ho after all" You almost punched him. You made him promise to never bring that up again. Especially after last Christmas when you were kicked out of the block party you really wanted to go to.

"Dave, that is no way to talk." You scolded him as he raised his eyebrow. He leaned in a little closer and whispered in your ear.

"Maybe you'll have to punish me for it." he whispered down your neck and you shivered. He started toying with your hand, interlocking his fingers with yours and you sighed.

"No Dave. Just keep working." You pulled away but he moved closer. You wanted to keep this going for as long as you could. You wanted Dave to work for this.

"Please. I'll be good. So good I'll be at the top of the nice list. I'll do whatever you want" His nose touched yours and you looked down. You could feel Dave smirking against you.

"But what about Mrs. Clause?" you said and felt him grab your hand and hold it lightly.

"What Mrs. Clause doesn't know won't hurt her" you looked up at him. He then leaned down and kissed you. His hands went to your hair, knocking your hat off. You wanted this badly, after putting it off so long. You held onto Dave and kissed him back hard.

He lightly bit on your lip and you opened your mouth and let him suck on your tongue. You whimpered into his mouth as he held your hair and you kissed him. He removed himself from your lips and started kissing your jaw line and sucking on your neck.

You threaded one hand through his hand and held tightly onto the fabric on his shoulder. You bit your lip and stifled a moan as he bit down right above your collarbone, defiantly leaving a mark. He started pulling down the top of the velvet suit, but you wanted him to just take it off.

You guided his hands down to the bottom of the suit and he keyed in. He pulled the material out from under the belt and slowly undid the buttons. You pulled on his hair, willing him to hurry up. Once your coat was unbuttoned you quickly shrugged it off. Dave continued kissing your neck, and down your collar bones. He kissed down your chest and flicked his tongue across your nipple.

You chocked on a groan as he began toying with the hard bud with his tongue and pinching the other one with his fingers. You arched into him as you silently moaned. You held tightly onto his hair as he moved his way down to your navel.

He moved off your body and quickly removed the top of his elf suit. He was just in his tights and you couldn't stop looking at the bulge in his pants. You pants, even though they were quite baggy were getting uncomfortable tight.

Dave bent down and mouthed your growing erection. You moaned as you felt his warm breath and lips tease you to wits end. He reached up and began unbuckling the belt while still massaging you with his lips.

You groaned as he removed your pants to reveal your hard on. You weren't wearing any underwear. Dave wrapped his lips around the tip of your dick which caused you to arch your back and loudly gasp.

He swirled his tongue around the tip then licked his warm tongue from the base back to the tip before taking more in. He held down your hips before you could buck into his mouth.

"D-dave" You moaned as started slowly pumping with his hand and sucking on your balls. You felt him mouth curve as he started licking you again and finally, bobbing his head, taking your whole cock in his mouth.

You tried to buck your hips but Dave's hands were still there. You shook under him as he added pressure with his lips and start sucking.

"D-dave, I'm" You managed to get out before another moan shook through you. You whimpered as Dave removed his mouth and reached over to the drawer to grab a bottle of lube. Before he opened it he pulled off the leggings and poured a little on his fingers.

He smoothed it around before he prodded one if his fingers in your ass. You opened your legs more and tried to get used to the feeling. No matter how many times you did this it was never something you got used to.

He began thrusting the finger while you lightly rocked your hips with him. He added a finger and you moaned in both pain and pleasure. He curved his fingers and brushed against your prostate. You loudly moaned and grabbed onto the sheets.

Dave, after adding a third finger and stretching you more, pulled out and coated himself on lube. He looked up at you and smiled before thrusting in. Your eyes dropped shut as Dave was completely inside you. It didn't hurt as much as it had when you first did this.

You nodded to Dave, who pulled out, all but the tip then thrust back into you. You wrapped your arms around him as he kissed you and thrusted harder, working up a steady pace. You groaned into his mouth as he kissed you passionately.

"Please Dave" You begged him to go faster. You needed him to. He moaned before he kissed your nose and thrusted harder. You dug your nails into his back and dragged them down. The pleasure overtaking you. You rocked your hips to his thrusts and suddenly threw your head back as Dave hit your prostate.

"F-fuck! Right there" You moaned into his mouth as Dave pounded into you, hitting your prostate nearly every time. You held onto the sheets tightly and cried out as Dave reach down, panting, and began pumping your member with his thrusts. You were so close. You tightened around Dave which caused him to moan loudly and rigorously pump your member to his quickening thrusts.

"Dave I-I'm gonna" You held onto him as the pleasure shook through your body as you came on your stomach, in pure ecstasy. Dave trembled as you tightened around him and he came inside you, moaning as he did.

You both rode out your orgasm and took a few moments to calm down. Dave pulled out of you and lay down beside you. You turned to him and held onto his side.

"I told you I was your little ho ho ho" Dave chuckled and you kicked his leg. Which you really regretted because it hurt to move. "Heh, sorry John. I had to." You rolled your eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you" You mumbled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around you, slightly squishing you.

"Love you too" he said. You closed your eyes and stayed there for a while. You still had one day to wrap those presents anyway.


End file.
